


Times of War

by carefreebarnes



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill Smut - Fandom, Henry Cavill x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Mentions of War, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreebarnes/pseuds/carefreebarnes





	Times of War

Here you were leaving yet again, after six months of living a regular civilian life, time was up and you were being deployed to God knows where.

After all the goodbyes, you were finally in the car on the way to the airfield. On the way there, you looked out the window trying to take mental pictures of home, something you always did before being deployed. Either to just have memories while you were away or to just remember in case you never made it back.

Once you finally got to the airfield you placed your bags on the crate and waited in line to board. While there you saw your best friend and battle buddy, Tristan, coming up to you and quickly embracing you before boarding.

“So, it starts again.” She says, buckling herself in next to you.

“A non-stop cycle.” you say, before smiling.

For the duration of the flight there were jokes, small talk with other soldiers, and sleep. All of this making the flight a little shorter than it was. Once you landed, you and Tristan got your bags and got on the bus heading to base. At base camp, they gave out the assignments for the next nine months and as always you and Tristan have the same assignment, since you both have the same job and rank. For the rest of the day, you both hung out on base and went over your assignments.

Which included going to a different base that needed medical personnel -nurses- to be exact.

“So, what do you think it’ll be like?” Tristan questions, as we get ready for bed.

“A run-down piece of shit, with dickheads for soldiers, and no water.” You say.

“As always.” She says, irritation seeping through.

It was now 4 am, and Tristan and you were headed to the convoy of trucks waiting for the group of us assigned to the base.

On the way, there you watched as you were driven deeper into nowhere, until finally you were at “America’s territory of nowhere”.

Getting out you were led to your sleeping quarters, you and Tristan were roomed with 3 other girls, in a tiny room filled with bunk beds.

As you all unpack, everyone makes small talk, seeing as you were going to be in this small ass room for the next nine months.

 

“This is the smallest room I’ve ever been in.” Your roommate Nikki says, climbing on her bed.

“I second that opinion.” You say, giggling.

After a couple of hours of talking and unpacking you all head to get something to eat. Once there you’re of course served shitty food, but nonetheless take it and deal.

“So, either of you girls, got fellas at home?” Nikki asks, in her Southern accent.

“No.” You respond, nonchalantly.

The two other girls and Tristan say no as well.

“It’s like when I find someone I might actually like, I’m being deployed.” Tristan says.

“That is the same problem I have.” Nikki agrees.

A man then approaches the table.

“Are one of you ladies First Lieutenant Y/N Y/L/N?” He asks.

“Yea, that’s me.” You say.

“Captain Syverson, would like to see you, in his office.” He says, before walking away.

“We legit just got here, what can you possibly be in trouble for?” Tristan asks, in disbelief.

“I don’t know.” You say, before throwing away whatever scraps were on your plate.

When you finally made it to Captain Syverson’s office, you knocked on the door, getting a “come in” in response.

Once inside you close the door behind you.

Standing at attention, you look over the man becoming completely mesmerized at the living personification of gorgeous, in front of you.

“At ease lieutenant, have a seat.” He says, staring at your every move, “So, I called you in here to tell you that due to your impressive record I’m putting you in charge of all first lieutenant and second lieutenant nurses.”

“Th…thank you, Captain.” You reply, while in a state of shock.

“Do you think you’ll be able to handle that responsibility?” He asks.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Well, then I’m trusting you.” He says, standing up and coming around to your end of the desk.

He was really a masterpiece, you know that there must be something wrong with you when you’re admiring the way he looked with dirt on him, but it was honestly turning you on. The way his muscles are bulging while he’s crossing his arms, and that death glare. You were on the verge of fucking losing it.

You gulp, trying to ease your beating heart.

“Lieutenant, is something wrong?” He asks harshly, this only making you want to fuck him even more.

“No, everything’s fine, Captain.” You say, as sturdily as you can.

“You’re dismissed.” He says, finally brandishing a small smile.

You hurriedly rush out the room, before seeking your own.

It was already hot enough without your body betraying you and becoming aroused by every thought that was about the Captain.

Once in you room, everything hits you at once. The new responsibility that you have now as well as the fact that your developing a huge fucking crush on your superior, who’s probably married with children.

The best thing to do was to just try and get some rest.

The next morning, you wake up and get ready for your first full day on base with your new position.

“So, what did Captain Syverson call you for?” Tristan asks, as you both look over some medical charts.

“He gave me the task of being charge of both Second and First Lieutenants.” You say, exhaling at the somewhat daunting task.

“OMG!!! That’s amazing that’s one step closer to becoming a Captain yourself!” She says excitedly.

“Yeah, but that also means, I have to report back to him every month about my portion of staff and our patients.”

“And why is that bad again?” She asks, stopping her work to look at me.

“It’s bad because… ugh… Captain Syverson is a fucking Adonis of a man, and I want to fuck him every time I see him.” You sigh.

“OMG!!! You have a crush on him!!!” She practically screams.

“Shhhh, Tristan!!!” You whisper shout.

“Sorry.” She says, still giddy, “If you like him, then why not pursue him, I mean we are here for nine months, you have to get pleasure from somewhere.”

“Yeah, but if things go wrong I have to see him for the remainder of that time and report back to him.” You retort.

“I say do it, the worse that can happen is you’re embarrassed for a little while, but the best that can happen is you having sex with probably the hottest man here…who also happens to be in charge.”

“I don’t know, Tristan, it’s just too risky.”

For the next two months, every day is almost the same, most days are boring but some days are heart wrenching. The thing about it is sometimes when everyone comes back in one-piece you forget that you’re at war until you get a rude awakening, and that comes in the form of some of your closest friends not coming back at all or coming back in a body bag.

Today was however thankfully, just another boring day, which also happens to be your meeting with Captain Syverson. The first meeting went well, besides the fact that with every word that came out his mouth made you want to fuck him.

At the door, you knock and are immediately allowed entry, today he was sitting on the desk, with Ika right beside him.

As always you great him with a stance of attention, before being given the clear to sit.

Once in your seat, you place the files you came with on the table, and greet Ika with a quick rub on the head. You then wait for Captain Syverson to go and sit in his usual seat, but that never happened, instead he leads Ika out the door and to one of the handlers, locking the door behind him when he was finished.

He then sits next to you, turning the chair inward to face you, you start to feel your hands clam up and your body temperature rise. You’ve never been this close to him and it was becoming a bit too much for your body to handle. During all the processing of the situation at hand, you don’t notice your chair being turned inward to face him.

Becoming aroused by the second, you decide to take matters into your own hand start the meeting yourself, hoping to end this session as soon as possible.

“Um…so I’ve brought all my cases from this month.” You say, shakily.

You dare not look up at him, feeling the already intense stare he was aiming at you, you knew that it would not have been a reasonable idea.

You then feel his hand graze your knee, your breath becoming hitched in your throat, forbidding you to say a word.

Then you felt the same hand guide its way up to your thigh, causing you to stop breathing all together. You still haven’t dared to look at the man, which caused some irritation and impatience from his part because next thing you know, he used his other hand to force you to look at him.

You finally see the lust blown look in his eyes, his once blue eyes, were now black as night.

“You don’t get to my position without being able to notice body language, and yours for the past couple of months have told me more than enough.” He says, before standing up and coming behind you.

“And I’ve waited to see it you would act but you never did, so I have to.” He whispers.

You felt the goosebumps rising on skin, as he pronounced every word, this man was leaving you with electrifying chills through your body.

“I…I..” You start to say before realizing you had no words to say.

“Shhh, there’s no need for words.” He whispers, before running his calloused hands down your arms, “Now, we don’t have a lot of time before my next meeting, so how about we just skip the foreplay for today.”

All you could do was nod in agreement, your voice still failing you. You are then caught by surprise, by the rough kiss he planted on your lips. So, caught by surprise that you didn’t even kiss back, which caused his impatience to show again, as he used his calloused hand to jerk your head his way. Getting the message, you kiss him properly this time. As the kiss deepened, and his hands roamed over your body, you felt him starting to take off your uniform shirt, before you raised your hands for him to finish the job.

In the little time that the kiss was broken, you removed yourself from the original position you were in and faced him.

He also found time to take off his shirt, and disregarding it somewhere on the floor.

You two then quickly continue exploring each other’s mouths, what was a few seconds of fighting for dominance turned into you giving total control to him. You gasp as he lifts you up and onto the desk, not wasting time to take off your pants, you took the liberty of kicking of your boots, leaving you in only your underwear.

He began to leave trails on kisses down you neck, as you let your hands roam over his body. He finally freed your breasts from their entrapment, he then begins to caress them, squeezing them which sent those same electrify chills through your body. You hold his head as he shows each one attention, while sucking and lightly biting one he would caress the other.

He then stops and starts to passionately kiss you, while also pushing your panties to the side, running his index finger through your folds and up to your clit. You gasp at the sensual movement, though simple it was effective, your already wet pussy becoming wetter with each touch.

“Just fuck me.” You say, becoming impatient.

That being all you had to say before he undid his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. It was just enough to free his cock from their strenuous ordeal. You then lean back a little, spreading your legs as well, giving him open access.

He runs his cock along your folds, soaking it in your continuous running juices. He then thrusts inside of you, making you let out a soft scream before he covers your mouth with his hand.

“Shhh…As much as I want to hear you scream we don’t really get that luxury here.” He whispers in your ear.

You bring yourself closer to him as you feel his cock going in and out of your pussy. You use his broad shoulders to suppress your screams and moans. He then places his hands on either ass cheek, before lifting you from the desk and gaining momentum as he fucks you. Your moaning uncontrollably against him.

“f…fuck, yes” You moan as quietly as you can.

“You feel so fucking good.” He moans, now roughly fucking you.

“Cap…fuck” You moan.

Having nothing to hold onto but him you dig your nails into his back, causing him to moan.

“I’m… going….” You try to say before being cut off by the immense pleasure coursing through your body.

“Come for me, baby.” He says, as his movements become sporadic signaling he was nearing his end as well.

“FUCK!” You scream into his shoulder as you reach your climax, holding onto him for dear life, you feel your body shake from the continuous sporadic thrusts until he reaches his climax as well.

As you both came down from your highs, he places you down on the desk, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, before re-dressing himself as did you.

Once fully clothed, you grabbed the now scattered papers you came with and put them neatly in order.

You then feel two strong arms wrap around your waist.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He whispers in your ear.

“Likewise.” You giggle.

“From now on our meetings are every week, Lieutenant.” He commands, before kissing the temple of your head.

“Why do I feel like some of these meetings aren’t going to be “just” meetings, Captain.” You say, turning around to face him.

“You’ll just have to find out.” He says, before kissing you passionately.

You return the kiss before heading to the door.

“See you later, Captain.” You say shutting the door.

As you walk back to your quarters, you keep playing the sequence of events in your head. This was going to be a hell of a nine month stay.


End file.
